Surgical reconstruction of a human breast as a result of injury or as a result of a partial or total mastectomy have been performed for many years. Such reconstruction may incorporate an inflatable implant including inner and outer lumens as for example disclosed in my earlier patent for an Implant and Inflating Construction U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,749 which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
In the development of breast implants there has been an effort to provide a more lifelike substitute for the breast which has been removed. One approach is disclosed in the U.S. Patent of Cronin No. 4,790,848. As disclosed therein, a multiple lumen implant includes a spherically shaped inner lumen which is unattached and free floating. This approach provides a construction which maintains a high projection and at the same time is said to simulate the natural flow of breast tissue during a variety of activities in which an individual may participate on a daily basis.
A more recent approach in the development of implants is to manufacture implants which have an oval or tear-shape so that the implant approximates the shape of a natural breast. The problem with this approach is that once in place, the implants have a tendency to rotate within an individual's body. To overcome this problem, implants have been manufactured with a textured surface which tends to resist such movement. However, the textured surface does not provide the natural feel, movement and appearance of a smooth surface implant. Despite the textured surface, these implants still have a tendency to rotate.
Accordingly, it is presently believed that there is a relatively large market for an improved implant in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there will be a demand for an improved implant that provides a more natural appearance and feel and at the same time tends to maintain the implant and return the implant to a natural position when the individual is in a standing, sitting or semi-reclining position.